I'll Suffer For You
by AutoCon13
Summary: What became of the Signless/Sufferer and The Grand Highblood. Sadstuck


_Hey, It's me, AutoCon2013 again. Now, I know i said that i would be working ona GamKar story of Karkat getting Gamzee sober. Well, i am, its just that i have been fooling around with Paint recently because Phantom of the Homestuck asked if i could draw some people for them. And i was working on a drawing for here when this hit me in the face saying "WRITE ME". There is a picture to accompany this. Its at fall-and-deigree1 . deviantart #/d5c7no6 (please take out all the spaces)_

_So, Homnestuck / MSPaint Adventuture belongs to Hussie. I dont own them, and i probably never will._

Swallowing nervously, the Grand Highblood strayed from the other highbloods, staring at the Sufferer - as the other highbloods had now dubbed him. Highblood himself preferred to call him Signless. His former moirail and current matesprite deserved better, much better than what he was given for his ideals.

Walking up to the mutant blooded troll, the Grand Highblood carefully cradled the smaller trolls body close to his own, wincing as the Signless arched up and released a silent scream of agony. His legs lashed out, his last line of defence, no matter how pitiful it was, attacking to troll holding him, even managing a small cut to the Highblood's lip from a lucky hit to his face. Ignoring his busted lip, the Grand Highblood gave the chains connected to the Signless's shackles a hard tug.

The metal and rock gave way under the force.

Cradling his matesprite close, the Grand Highblood set an almost brutal pace - taking care not to jostle the Signless at all - back to his hive, happy for once that it wasn't too far from where they culled. Shoving through the open door, the Highblood ignored the other indigo bloods and juggulos that stared at him and - more importantly - the Signless's candy red blood.

Laying the Signless down on their bed - casting a small glare at the recuperacoon filled with unused sopor slime standing innocently in the corner - the Grand Highblood reaches under the bed, grabbing the small first aid kit that the Signless had insisted on keeping there because of his claws. But this time, the Grand Highblood was hoping that this would be enough.

Carefully cleaning the wounds, he winced at each of the Signless's soft keens and kept a firm grip on the limbs he was cleaning as the Signless tried to move away from the touches.

A small hand grasped at his large fingers as he moved to care for the burns and cuts inflicted by the shackles. Looking up into the smaller troll's face, the Grand Highblood felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he took in the small smile and the words painted in red blood.

_"I forgive you. 3"_His indigo tears fell as the Signless wiped a small amount of sopor from his mouth, fighting to keep his eyes open long enough to smile at the Grand Highblood one last time.

The Signless gave up trying to remain awake and - ultimately - alive as his final message was received to by the person who wanted, no NEEDED his forgiveness the most.

Dropping the cloth he was using to clean his matesprite with, the Grand Highblood pulled the Signless close, lightly papping his cheek, his tears falling faster and faster as the Signless became limp and unresponsive to his touches.

"NO no NO no!" Curling around the corpse, the Grand Highblood howled out his misery, his indigo tears erasing his make-up from his cheeks. He held the Signless close to him, hoping - no - praying that the Mirthful Messiahs would give back the troll he pitied the most.

Laying the Signless's corpse down, careful to not further injure him, the Grand Highblood began to mindlessly paint across the other troll with his candy red blood, even placing the other's heretical sign on his side. Then, biting down on his own hand, the Grand Highblood began to add his own indigo blood to the Signless's body, writing "H : O) N K" across his knuckle, drawing the quadrants that he had filled above his leggings, and drawing his own Capricorn symbol next to them.

Looking down at his matesprites final message for him, the Grand Highblood reached over to the wall behind the bed and began to write sloppily:

_"HOW can YOU forgive ME?"_

Never again would his blood pusher pity anyone. All of them would perish for what they did to his matesprite. Standing, the Grand Highblood plants a kiss on the Signless's forehead for the last time, closing the door to their room and locking it. Staring sadly at the door, the Grand Highblood began to descend down to the first level of his hive, glowering and snarling at the indigos that dared to approach him.

By dawn, the Hive of the Grand Highblood was no more, and neither was he.


End file.
